The Truth
by Winry's Best Friend
Summary: Edward and his brother return to Resembool only to find a guest staying with the Rockbell's.What is the result?  crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

"Alex!" Winry Rockbell called up, "Come down here! There's someone I want you to meet!" She turned and looked down at her childhood friend who was busy stuffing his face with food. "Don't worry Ed; I'm sure you'll love her!"

Edward Elric swallowed a mouthful of food and looked up at the blonde. He sighed and took a deep breath, "Listen Winry, I don't need you to set me up!"

"Oh, Ed, when will you ever understand? You'll never get a girl to like you with that short temper of yours!" Winry smirked at him already expecting his outburst.

Ed spewed out his drink and stood up and stomped over to Winry, squaring up to her, "Who are you calling so short that Ponyo could eat him for breakfast?" he shouted. Winry did nothing but look past his shoulder and brush past him into the living room, completely ignoring him. "Winry! Get back here!" He marched after her freezing in his tracks when he saw Winry standing next to a pale blonde haired girl.

She turned around, when she heard Edward coming in. Edward gawked at her, she looked like she was around Ed and Winry's age, and had a petite but curvy frame. What really struck Edward were her eyes. They were piercing green and looking at him with curiosity. "Ed, this is Alexandra Char," Winry snapped him out of his small trance and brought him back to reality, when he said nothing, the taller blonde sighed deeply and in frustration but continued, Alex, this is Edward Elric, we've known each other since we were little kids."

"It's nice to meet you Edward, you can just call me Alex," Alex said, she refused to follow the boy's childish display. She held out her hand in a friendly manner, but he just stuffed his hands in his pockets. It wasn't until Winry loudly cleared her throat that Edward managed a small 'Hey'.

The three teenagers stood like that in an awkward silence, until Edward noticed something outside the window. "I'm going to go see what Al's up to," with that, Edward brushed past the two girls and out the door in a matter of seconds. The girls flinched as the door slammed shut behind the boy.

"Umm..."Winry mumbled, "Sorry, about that, he's not too happy about all this"

"I can tell," Alex replied with a frown on her face.

"Damn Winry," Edward muttered to himself, leaving the two girls behind him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother calling him.

"Brother, there you are!" Alphonse exclaimed. He was sitting on the grass in the backyard playing with Den, "How was your meeting with Alexandra?"

"You knew about that?" Edward accused his younger brother, "What the hell?"

"Oh calm down Brother," Alphonse chuckled lightly, waving his armor bodied hand around, "Winry and I both thought that since you never had much luck with girls, we should take matters into our own hands and besides the Colonel let us have a break for a while."

This sent said golden haired boy into a childish fit. "What do you mean I never had luck with girls?" he shouted.

"Well," Al began, his thoughts wandering to their childhood, "remember when we were both little and we had that fight over who would be the one to marry Winry?" he let out a light laugh when he saw Edward's reddening face as the memory came to his mind.

"You can't use that against me!" Ed cried in exasperation waving his arms around for emphasis, "She turned you down too!"

"So? I got over it."

"Well so did I!" Ed yelled, throwing a tantrum.

"Listen Brother," Alphonse began, in a more serious tone, "I think that you should let her into your life, after all, Alexandra is smart, pretty, funny…" as the boy started to list things, a smirk appeared on Edward's face.

"Oh Al," he said in a singsong voice, "Don't tell me you have a crush on her, do you?"

"W-what?" the younger boy stuttered. He certainly hadn't expected that. "No!"

"Admit it Al, you have a crush on the same girl you're trying to set me up with!" Edward said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Umm…Al?" a voice behind them, made the two brothers stop their bickering at once. Edward merely froze in place while Alphonse greeted the girl in a cheery voice not at all worried if she had overheard their bickering.

"Hi Alexandra!" he said, "Do you need something?"

"Well, actually," the young girl began nervously, "Winry told me to ask the two of you if you would give me a tour of Resembool."

"Sure! Brother and I would love to show you around!" Al replied in his usual cheery voice, "Wouldn't we?" He knew he wouldn't receive an answer, but he still tried to coax him into the conversation.

"Sure, whatever," as Edward lifted himself off of the lawn, he pretended not to notice Alexandra's hand outstretched, ready to help him up, and coldly brushed it away. Without bothering to make sure the other two were following him, the boy stuffed him hands in his pockets, and turned on his heel, already making his way down the dirt road.

Al and Alex quickly caught up to him, seeing as he kept stalling everyone in a while. With Edward in the lead, the trio walked quietly with only occasional chit chat between the two in the back. The three teenagers then fell into an awkward silence. No one was quite comfortable talking with Edward in such a mood. After no one had spoken for a good 5 minutes, a hand reached out and grabbed Edward's arm, catching him off guard. It wasn't the metal armored one of his brother. No, this hand was small and warm. The grip it had on his arm, though, was iron, when he tried to yank his arm away, her grip never faltered.

"Al, you go on ahead, alright?" the girl said from behind him.

"Uh…ok." Alex and Edward watched as Alphonse hurried away, obviously worried about what was going to happen.

"Edward," Alexandra said slowly, when he didn't turn, she tried again. "Edward!" she said with a little more force.

Edward took a deep breath, readying himself for the scolding he was about to get. "What?" he practically shouted, shoving the petite girl away from him. She stumbled a bit, but otherwise regained her balance. "Sorry," me muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear. When he looked up, his eyes were met by a pair of piercing green ones. It was obvious that she was hurt, even though she refused to show it, and Edward knew that wasn't because of his shoving her.

"Edward," she began, "Listen to me," you could tell that she was trying to keep her voice calm and not yell. "I know that you don't like me, but do you really have to be such a cold jerk," the girl's voice had risen a considerable amount. "I mean really! Here I am trying to be nice to you but you just brush me off."

Edward stood there, absorbing all this. Is _this what she really thinks?_ He thought to himself. "Alex," he said interrupting the young girl's lecture. She looked at him expectedly. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you." He tried to say it nicely, or as nicely as Edward can possibly be.

"I forgive you," Alexandra said gently, guessing that this was as good a sorry as she's going to get.

"Good." Ed sighed, he turned his head to have a look behind him, "C'mon, Al's probably been waiting for a while." He began to walk ahead but paused for a moment giving Alexandra a chance to catch up. The girl walked towards the young boy, his golden blonde hair in a braid, and his matching eyes. It was true what Winry had said about his being good looking. The girl looked down, hoping that her hair would hide her reddening face as they walked side by side.

"So," Edward began, hoping to strike up a conversation, "What are you doing here in Resembool?" He truly was curious as to how the girl had found such a small place.

"Well," Alex though through her answer, trying not to reveal too much, "I just stopped by here. I'm actually headed to Central."

This seemed to catch Edward attention, "Central huh? What, do you have business there or something?" he asked, obviously intrigued.

"I'm going to see family actually. So, I have to get there as soon as possible."

"Hmm…" Edward pondered; he would be heading back to Central soon as well. He was about to open his mouth when someone interrupted him.

"Alex, Big Brother!" Alphonse cried from a few yards away. He was waving his arms to get their attention. "You two sure took a while."

"What? Didn't want to leave her alone with me, Al?" Edward teased his younger brother lightly. He doubted his brother even heard him due to the fact that he was already showing Alexandra a few little shops. The boy ran to catch up with them and met them at a little store that sold children's toys. Alphonse had walked off to an alley, probably seeing some stray cat. Edward decided to use this time to talk to Alexandra.

The girl had walked inside and was now admiring a few handmade dolls that sat on a shelf. "I'm guessing that you've never been in a small town before have you?" He asked, leaning against a counter.

"Just a few times, but I've never actually been able to see the little shops and stores by myself. I've lived in big cities for all my life actually." She answered truthfully before she could stop herself.

This confused Edward. "What do mean, you couldn't see the places _by yourself_?"

This seemed to snap the girl back to reality. "Nothing, just, never mind." She mumbled quickly. Her eye caught sight of a small toy train and she walked over to look at it.

Edward watched her from a distance, still not having leaved the counter. The shopkeeper came up to him and looked him for a moment before saying anything. "How 'bout a drink, kid?" Edward looked at him confused for a moment, but then saw he was holding a glass of water.

He gladly accepted the glass, noticing for the first time, how dry his throat was. As he was gulping down the glass, the shopkeeper said something more. "So, is that your girlfriend over there?"

Edward nearly choked on his water, spewing it out and all over the floor. The shopkeeper merely looked at him, waiting for his answer. He looked like he was in his thirties with ash colored hair. "You should keep an eye on her," he advised when he guessed that the boy wasn't going to answer.

"But, she's not my girlfriend!" Edward hissed, his face turning red. He hoped that Alexandra hadn't noticed anything.

"Hmm…It's a shame," with that, the man walked away, to fix up a shelf where some children were playing earlier.

"Damn bastard," Edward muttered angrily. When he turned around to see the girl, he came face to face with those green eyes. "Are you done?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't worry, I'm done here," Alexandra replied with a smile.

Ed eyed the toy train that she was still holding and held out his hand. "Here, hand it over. I'll pay since you just visiting."

Alexandra only grinned at him, "That's really sweet of you Ed, but don't worry, I have money."

This only made Edward moan, frustrated, "You do know that if you end up paying for this, Winry's gonna kill me for not being a 'gentleman'. I really don't wanna die with a wrench to the head."

"Fine, you pay." Alexandra handed off train to Ed, who set it on the counter.

"Hey, pops!" Edward called out to the shop owner who looked at them with a grin.

"Is this all?" the man addressed the teenagers.

"Yeah," Edward replied quickly, ready to get away from him.

"That'll be 200 cenz."

"Listen, Ed. It's ok, I can pay for it myself," Alex stated. It was ignored though as Ed had already dug into his pocket and pulled out the money.

"Keep the change!" Edward turned and grabbed Alexandra's hand, pulling her behind him.

"Well someone was eager to get out of there," Alex chuckled lightly.

"Oh shut up," Edward said, "Besides, why did you want that train anyways?" he said turning the toy around in his free hand.

"I'll tell you when you let go of me," Alexandra pulled the arm that the boy had been holding on to away and back to her side, making a slight blush appear on Ed's cheeks. Luckily, the young girl didn't notice. "It's for my little brother," she stated matter of factly.

"Oh."

ED'S POV

Alexandra and I were still standing outside of the toy store when she looked over my shoulder at something. I turned around, wondering what caught her attention. The next thing I know, she grabbed my hand and was dragging me behind her.

"I just remembered something," she said quickly and quietly, "Edward, where is the cemetery?" she stopped for a moment to look at me.

"Umm...come with me, I'll show you." I started walking ahead of her, but stopped when I noticed she wasn't following me. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me uncertainly and then looked back at the little shops behind us, "What about Alphonse?"

"Don't worry," I tried to reassure her, "Al will be fine, he'll probably know and then head back to Winry's." This seemed to cheer her up a bit. She looked back at me and followed behind me as we made our way to the cemetery. This would also be a good time to catch up with mom, so why not take the opportunity?

Once we made it to the cemetery, Alexandra and I both paused at the entrance. Alexandra took the first step in. I followed in after her. The first thing I did when I entered the cemetery was head over to mom's grave to pay my respects. After a moment, I realized that Alexandra had wandered off to another part of the cemetery and was now kneeling over a headstone.

I said goodbye to my mother and tore myself away from her headstone, making my way to the blonde haired girl. As I neared her, I looked over her shoulder to read the marble headstone. It obviously hasn't been here long, so I could read the words clearly. Michelle Char. I stood there; trying to figure out what the woman buried underground's relationship was with Alexandra. Could Michelle be, her sister? Cousin? Mother? I lay a hand on Alexandra's shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. I sit down beside her as her body starts shaking. I watch her sob silently, her shoulders shaking under my hand. I eventually wrap my arms around her shoulders, trying to soothe her. At first she flinches away, then after a moment or two, she leans into my chest, her small hands gripping my shirt as if it were some lifeline, while she finally broke the silence with her sobs.

It felt horrible to see her in such a condition. What could I do? I search my mind, in which during that time, Alex struggles to get her composure back. Her sobs finally die down and her breathing evens out. I look down expecting to see her with a rock hard expression on her face, trying to hide her pain and the fact that I had seen her in such a weak state. But, instead, what I find is a pretty, young girl, fast asleep in my arms. The sight of her there, sleeping, she seems so much different than when she's awake. In sleep, she looks so defenseless, yet, not in peace.

I take my finger tip and lightly trace the outline of her mouth, which is turned in a frown. You can see the worry lines on her forehead, and I wonder still, who the woman she was mourning was. I look back to headstone, but all I see is the name. No date or anything. It's completely blank except for those two words. Michelle Char. I take a deep breath, thinking hard, she never mentioned much about her family that day, except that she had family living in Central and a younger brother.

"Damnit," he muttered, clenching his fist. He was so preoccupied that he forgot that he had been holding Alexandra's shoulder with his automail arm. The young girl winced in pain and quickly shot up. When she realized it was just me, I quickly apologized, looking off into the sunset.

Sunset, it's getting late. If they don't head back soon, Winry would be boiling mad. What with my sending Alphonse home alone and the late hour that we would return at. But before they left, I had to know one thing. "Alexandra," I spoke up looking the girl in the eye, "Who is Michelle Char?" It wasn't until a second later that I realized what I said, "If you don't mind me asking," I added quickly.

When Alex didn't answer, I swore silently to myself. _Why had I said that? Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut? Why-_

"Just someone I knew," the girl answered vaguely, bringing me back to reality. "I didn't really know her all that well, but…" she trailed off quietly. I knew better than to bring this back up again.

Trying to bring a little light to solemn mood surrounding us, I stood up and held my hand out to her, "Come on," I said nodding back towards the small house, "Winry's probably wondering where we are." I smiled to myself when she took my hand without hesitation.

I couldn't help the thing that happened next, one minute we're just standing there and the next; we're embracing each other tightly, as if clinging on to a last bit of life. Alexandra is short, but I still have to lean down a reasonable distance for my lips to meet hers. I can tell she didn't expect it. Not the least bit. But, then again, neither did I.

She didn't fight back, but, instead placed her hands lightly on my chest and leaned into me some more. I placed my automail hand on the small of her back, my flesh one caressing her small face.

_Maybe Winry and Al were right,_ I thought, _maybe I should let her into my life._ My eyes snapped open then, finally realizing what I had just done. _No, I had to get Al's body back. That's my first priority._ I quickly pulled back from Alexandra. Apparently I had used too much force, since I caused her to stumble a bit. She quickly regained her balance though. I made the mistake of meeting her eyes, because when I did, all I saw was confusion, which quickly morphed to anger and hurt. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I saw her start to open her mouth, but before she could say anything, I quickly tuned on my heel and out of the cemetery, but I was stopped short when I heard her call from behind me.

"So that's it?" she yelled, the hurt in her voice was obvious, "You're just gonna kiss me and leave?"

"Listen, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" She started saying something else but I interrupted her, "What else do you want from me?" I shouted harshly at her. I turned back and stormed out of the cemetery, leaving the girl behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEX'S POV

I watched his back fade until I could no longer see him, the jerk who left me. "Damnit I shouted at nothing in particular. What had just happened? He had kissed me all of a sudden and then just left…

I looked down at my mother's grave and placed my hand lightly on the headstone. "Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered in a voice that would be in audible to anyone around me. I could feel the salty tears coming down my cheeks. The thing is, I don't even know what I'm crying for. For my mother's death? Or for the fact that Edward just left me here? I leaned back and laid on my back, closing my eyes. What had driven him to do that? It wasn't what I had expected but…I felt a smile come across my face as I remembered his musky cinnamon scent. It felt right, when he had his arms around me. I know what I want from him, but I doubt that he thinks the same way.

"Alexandra?" a voice behind me said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Are you in here?" So Al came to look for me…so far he's my favorite of the two brothers. I sat up, knowing the moon would illuminate my hair and make it easier for him to see me.

"Yeah, I'm over here," I answered, wiping away the last of tears, before he could see them. There's no way, I'm going to let anyone see me in such a weak state. I could hear his armor body clanking as he made his way to where he heard my voice. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, when I noticed that you and Brother were gone, I guessed that the two of you came back to the house, but when I got here, there was only Winry and Granny. We were waiting up for the two of you, but neither of you came back, so we decided to just go and look for you." By this time, Alphonse was looking around, noticing that Edward wasn't with me. "By the way, where is Brother?"

I tried to think quickly, I couldn't let Al know what had happened between us. "He left, he said he had to go do something," I said.

"Oh," the young boy obviously didn't believe me, "Well come on, everyone's waiting, maybe they even found Edward." I could tell by the way, he was glancing around and the tone of his voice that he was obviously worried about his brother, which just made me feel guilty. Maybe I should just tell him what had happened…I gladly took Al's hand, which he had held out to help me up. We walked in silence until we arrived at the small country home.

When we walked through the door, it seemed that we were the only ones there. I started heading upstairs to get ready for bed, but was stopped short when Alphonse took hold of my arm and led me down the hall to where Winry's workshop was. I knew there was no point in squirming, so I let him take me down there. We stopped outside of one door, and I looked up at Al with a questioning look. Before I could say anything, he opened the door and shoved me inside, closing the door behind him. "Sorry about that," I heard him say from the other side of the door.

I looked over at the blonde haired girl sitting in from of a work table with various steel pieces surrounding her. I didn't know what to do, afraid I would take her concentration away from her work, I stood at the door waiting for her to acknowledge me. I looked down and began twiddling my fingers. After a few minutes had passed, I looked up to see a pair of sea blue eyes locked on me.

"So…" Winry began, it was obvious that she wasn't sure what to say and I immediately knew this was going to turn into one of those girl talk sessions. "How are things with Edward?" I can tell she hasn't had much practice with this kind of conversation, which is good, because neither have I.

"It's….fine," I said vaguely, wandering over to a shelf, showcasing a few different automail limbs. Amazing how these things are so intricately crafted. I ran my fingers lightly across an arm, feeling Winry tense behind me.

"That's good." I could tell she was nervous that I was going to do something to mess up the arm. "Did you like the tour Ed and Al gave you?"

This caught my attention. The tour…the toy shop…the train I got… I swore to myself as I remembered the fact, that Edward had been holding the bag containing the train. What did he do with it? "Is something wrong, Alex?" Winry stood up, crossing the room to me, so she sensed my discomfort. She placed a hand lightly on my shoulder, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Damnit, why do people always do this? They lure me in, and then tear my heart out. I tried not to look Winry in the eyes, so that I wouldn't give in, but it was impossible not to, since she was basically forcing me to look her in the eye.

I finally gave up, and took a deep breath. I began my story about the toy shop, the walk, and what happened in the cemetery. When I got to the part where he kissed me, a change of emotion flickered across Winry's face.  
>"He kissed you?" Winry asked me, "and then what?"<p>

I sighed heavily and recited his exact words from memory, "Well he pushed me away, and then started to walk away, but he stopped to listen to what I had to say and then he said, 'Listen, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! What else do you want from me?' and then he left me there."

"He said that? Oh, sometimes he can be such a jerk. He really shouldn't have done that!" Winry cried.

At that exact moment, the door flew open, and there stood none other than Edward, "Hey Win, I was wondering if-" he never got finish his sentence though. As soon as Winry caught sight of Edward, she grabbed the nearest wrench near her and threw it right at his head. The girl has quite an arm and aim. The wrench hit Edward right smack in the forehead, leaving a large red lump.

Edward was now sprawled out on the floor, holding his hands up over his head, "What the hell was that for Winry?" he yelled. That's when he caught sight of me still standing in the corner behind Winry. The blue eyed girl loomed over Edward.

"You little jerk! How could you do that to her?" she thrust her finger towards me, "What kind of person does that? You're going to apologize to her, and you're not leaving this room until you do!" Through her whole lecture Winry was waving her wrench around, causing me to keep a distance from her, Edward on the other hand, kept his eyes trained on me the whole entire time. After a few moments of silence, Winry slipped out of the workshop quietly leaving me alone with Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

NORMAL POV

The two teenagers sat in silence, each waiting for the other to speak up. Alexandra, from her corner in the room, saw a window near the work table. It seemed of a reasonable size so she slowly made her way towards it. She could feel Edward's eyes following her every move as she crossed the room. The girl paused as she heard the sound of the young boy moving, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him make his way towards her. Something stopped him though, and he ended up sitting in the chair next to the one Winry had been previously been sitting in.

Neither of them spoke, their pride getting in the way. Alexandra ran her hand along the window sill weighing her options. She could easily fit through the window, but then again, she wasn't sure if the window even opened. Winry was probably guarding the door to make sure neither of teenagers left. She let out a deep sigh knowing that Edward would never be the first to apologize. As she was about to open her mouth, Ed spoke up.

"You forgot your train," he said coolly, "I went ahead and put it in your room."

ED'S POV

Alexandra didn't even react; I would have at least expected her to thank me for that stupid train.

"Well," I said, "aren't you even going to thank me?" I knew that I was pushing it but it was too late to take it back.

"Well, aren't you going to _apologize_ for just ditching me?" she snapped at me, glaring daggers at me.

"What do I have to be sorry for?" I said, raising my voice and standing up. When she didn't reply, I knew I had gone too far. I could easily see that she was trying not to crack or break down in front of me. She took a deep, shaky breath before opening her mouth.

"What day is it?" she said calmly. I seriously hadn't expected that, why does it matter what day it is anyway?

"I don't…" what had the calendar in the kitchen said? I racked my brain, "Thursday I think. Why" Alexandra didn't even answer, but instead brushed right past me she opened the door where Winry was listening in on us, and made her way down the hall. "Hey! Alex!" I called after her. Damnit, where the hell is she going? I ignored Winry's looks that she was giving me and ran after the girl. What does it matter what day it is? Then I remembered.

"_I'm going to see family actually. So, I have to get there as soon as possible."_

Of course! Central! I paused as I entered the living room; I should be heading to Central soon as well. The least I could do is escort her there. I turned made my way up the stairs and down to the guest room where I knew she was staying. As I tried to turn the handle, I realized that it was locked. Shit.

I knocked first, and then when I didn't get a reply, I began banging on the door. "Damnit Alex! I swear if you don't open this door, I'll tear it down!"

"What do you want?" she called from the other side of the door just as I was about to clap my hands together.

"Will you just open the door?" I asked her, trying not to raise my voice, "Please," I added quickly.

Eventually, the door opened slowly, Alexandra stood at the door, her green eyes boring holes in my skull. I waited for her to move aside to let me in. It was then that I realized something, I looked down and in one hand she carried her suitcase. She tried to push past me but I stood firm, not letting her pass.

"Damnit Edward!" she hissed at me, her eyes narrowing at me, "Get out of my way!" The next thing I knew, her knee had shot up and I was on the ground in agony. "

Shit!" I managed to get out. When I looked up at the girl that had kneed me, me was gone. I must have made a racket, because within minutes, Winry and Pinako were up there asking me what was wrong.

"Poor Alex," Winry sighed, shaking her head.

"I know, it's a shame," Granny agreed.

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself, _look at me! _After a few moment of lying on the ground, I managed to recover and eventually get up and walk. I glare at Winry and Pinako as I make my way towards the stairs and receive chuckles as responses.

"Edward," Winry called out to me as I made my way awkwardly down the stairs, I paused as I looked back at her. "She's been through a lot, she been hurt so many times. Please don't hurt her again, ok?" There was sincerity in her voice; she honestly cared about the well-being of Alexandra.

"Don't worry. Besides I should be heading off back to Central, there's something a need to take care of." Winry responded with a warm smile.

"Granny and I will go pack your bags. Are you taking Al with you?"

"Hmm…I don't think so, I won't be long anyways." The teens turned in opposite direction. Edward to say goodbye to Alphonse, and Winry to help him ready himself for his trip.

NORMAL POV

"Alphonse," Edward called out to his brother. He had seen him earlier in the hall outside Winry's workshop, so where could he be? "Hey, Al, where are you?"

"Brother?" the sudden voice behind him, made Edward jump. He turned and saw Alphonse standing before him, looking down at him. "What is it?" he asked.

Edward took a deep breath before he began. How could he word this so that it just seemed casual? "Al, I need to go to Central for a bit, ok? I won't be long; I just have something quick I need to take care of." _There, that sounded good_, Edward thought proudly.

"Does it have something to do with the Colonel?" Alphonse asked suspiciously, placing an armor hand on his chin. He apparently didn't believe his older brother.

"No!" Edward defended himself, "Why would I want to deal with Mustang?"

"So it's something else?" Al wondered aloud.

Edward gulped, hoping that he didn't know where Alexandra was headed. He wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation if anyone knew he was going after a girl.

"Alright, I'll stay and keep Winry and Granny company." Edward's thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice as he let out a sigh of relief at the fact that his brother wasn't going to Central just to do something to irritate Colonel Mustang. "Just try not to get into any trouble, ok?"

"Eh, don't worry Al, nothing will happen," Edward said casually, grateful that Alphonse didn't know the truth behind his sudden visit to Central. "I'm gonna go ahead and catch the next train out of here, alright?"

"You're leaving today?" Al asked, confused, "Why so soon?"

"Well," Ed rummaged through his mind, looking for some excuse, "I have to get there as soon as possible. I'm already running a little late as it is."

"Oh…alright, well you better hurry if you're going to catch your train on time." Alphonse pushed Edward lightly to towards the door. "Have you already packed your bags?"

Edward chuckled to himself. No wonder people always thought Al acted so mature for his age. Right then, Winry came bounding down the stairs, with a suitcase in one hand. She strode over to where Alphonse and Ed were standing by the door and set the suitcase by the older brother's feet.

"Try to give us a call once you get there, ok?" she gave him a stern look in the eye that Ed just brushed off, "Really, Ed, you two know how much granny and I worry when you guys go somewhere for a while and don't even call."

_Great_, Edward thought to himself, _she has to go and make me feel even guiltier. _"Sure thing Winry," he really had no choice either. Once he caught up to Alexandra, he would have no idea what to do. He gave his brother a quick glance. _And I'm not sure if Al has any experience with girls…unless you count Mei… _he wondered silently. He turned and opened up the door, one foot out the door. 'Well, I'm going to head out now. I'll give you two a call once I arrive in Central."

As he strode out the door, he heard his brother call him. "Have a safe trip brother!" Ed paused at the sound of his voice. He turned and waved back at his younger brother, hoping that nothing would happen to him, Winry, or granny.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward leaned over and panted as he made it to the station. He had barely made it in time. He quickly ordered a train ticket and rushed over to the said train just before it departed. As he boarded the train, he quickly scanned the rows of seats, searching for a certain blonde. As he made his way farther down the train, he started to worry, seeing as he still hadn't spotted her yet.

"Right this way Miss Bradley," a deep voice said from behind him. "Excuse me sir." As Edward moved to the side to let the man pass, he noticed something. The man obviously worked for the military, judging by his uniform, but what struck him, was the girl that was with him. She was looking straight ahead, but it was impossible to not notice those green eyes.

"Thank you, really, I don't need much. I can just sit back here with everyone else," he gestured to the seats surrounding her. That's when she noticed Edward. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she drew her mouth into a tight line.

"Bradley?" Ed questioned aloud, cocking his head slightly to the side, wondering if the man had made a mistake. "I thought it was Alexandra Char."

The man had stopped and actually noticed Edward and paused, his eyes darting back and forth between the two teenagers. "What do you want Edward?" Alex practically spat at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. Ed took a step back. He had hoped that she would be in a forgiving state, but as it turns out, he was wrong. When he didn't answer, the young girl looked back towards the military officer. "Let's go, she gestured to the next train when they were originally headed.

They had barely taken a few steps when Edward came back to his senses. His hand shot out, grapping Alexandra's wrist, he held on tight, knowing that she was actually strong for her size. She whirled around at his touch. "Listen to me," he began but stopped short when he heard the familiar click of a weapon. He looked up and there was a gun pointed directly at him.

"Sir," the uniformed man said steadily, "Put your hands up and step away."

Edward obeyed, his thoughts running through his mind. Then it hit him. Bradley…the officer…Central…it all made sense. "The fuher has a daughter?" he blurted out; he looked at Alex, waiting for an answer.

"Put the gun away," she ordered the officer, to which he obeyed, his eyes on Edward, the entire time. Alexandra looked at Edward, thinking hard. She let out a deep sigh and looked Ed in the eye. "Just come with me so we can talk in private." She turned on her heel and strode through a door the golden haired boy following behind.

Edward could hear the man behind him and let out a deep sigh. What had he gotten himself into this time? Alexandra had settled herself in a small compartment and gestured to the seat in front of her. The boy took the seat the gladly and as he was about to open his mouth, a small elderly woman opened the door to the compartment. "Would you care for some tea miss?" she asked the young blonde haired girl.

Alexandra looked at Edward, who shook his head, "No, thank you mam," she replied sweetly with a smile. The woman nodded her head and quickly scurried out, carefully sliding the door behind her.

As soon as she was sure she was gone, Alex wiped the smile off her face and turned towards Ed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Well?" she asked, clearly annoyed that he had followed her, "What do you want to know?"

Edward smirked at her and began, "So…you're Bradley's daughter? Didn't know he had kids…"

"Yes," the girl confirmed, "and why does it matter to you that my father has children?"

"Wow, so formal…" Edward laughed lightly, leaning forward in his seat. He looked at Alexandra features, looking for a resemblance to the fuhrer, who he had met once before. Last he remembered he had black hair and honey colored skin. The girl before him had pale blonde hair, which looked almost white under the moonlight and striking green eyes. So far, the only resemblance he could see was their eyes… Then he remembered something, that night in the cemetery… "So then who's Michelle Char?"

Alexandra stiffened at the name, and looked towards the door; Edward followed her gaze and noticed for the first time that there was a pair of guards at the door. "I don't see why I should tell you that," she said simply, not meeting his eyes. "Besides, why does it matter to you?"

"Why won't you just forgive me so that we can both get on with our lives?" Ed groaned, knowing she must still be upset, while trying not to raise his voice.

"Give me one reason for why I should forgive you. Then we'll see."

"Look, I've said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

Alexandra let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned her head into her hand. All of this was starting to give her a headache and she closed her eyes. She took a shaky breath, trying to keep herself stable and sort through all her thoughts. There was no way she could break down now. Especially after how defenseless she had been in the cemetery the other night.

"Alexandra, please." The gentleness of his voice made her look up slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't mean to do that. Can we please put this behind us?"

Alexandra looked up at the ceiling and back into the golden orbs of the teenage boy in front of her. She stood up and gestured for Edward to follow. She slid open the wooden door and walked past the two men posted at the doors who immediately followed. The girl paused and turned. "I'll be fine. Just stay here," she said to them.

"But miss," the taller of the two men began, "We have strict orders to-"

"Relax," Ed interjected, he dug into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a silver pocket watch, holding out in plain view, "She'll be with the Fullmetal Alchemist. I wouldn't let anything happen to the daughter of the leader of our country." He then turned and walked ahead, waiting for a few moments for Alexandra to take the lead again.

The girl led him out through yet another door. They were now at the back of the train watching the scenery as the train moved along. Alex took a deep breath, taking in the cool, fresh air. "So, you're the famous fullmetal alchemist, huh? Youngest state alchemist, earning the title at the age of twelve…" she leaned against the railing, her back facing the boy.

"The one and only," Edward smirked, "How do you know so much about me?" he prodded, moving to stand next the blonde.

"My brother has a little obsession with you," Alex chuckled, "Apparently you don't have to use a circle, am I correct?"

"Nope, no transmutation circle, watch," he said smiling. He scanned the platform and found a stray piece of metal. He crossed over and tore it off the side of the train. Hope this isn't important, he thought to himself. He motioned for the girl to come over and watch. He sat down in the middle of the platform, placing the scrap of metal in front of him. Alexandra kneeled next to him, watching closely.

Edward clapped his hands together and placed them on the piece of steel. Alex watched in awe as a green flash of light appeared. She shielded her eyes from the light. Once the light had faded, she looked down and her eyes widened in shock. In place of the metal scrap, was a small bird figurine. She reached down and picked it up carefully, afraid that it might break in her grasp. Her long, slender fingers caressed the silver bird and she looked up at set of beautiful golden eyes. "This is amazing," she said quietly.

Ed smiled at her and leaned back, "Sorry it's so small, but there's the law of equivalent exchange to think about." He saw the girl's puzzled expression and continued. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." He looked at Alexandra who had a thoughtful look on her face. He opened his mouth to explain it a little simpler but the girl held her hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"Don't worry, I think I get I get it," she smiled warmly at him, standing up. "So, is it true?" she asked in a more serious tone. "That you have automail limbs?"

Edward said nothing in return but instead, quietly slipped off his red coat, revealing his black tank top and arms. Alexandra's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his right arm. She moved closer, reaching her hand out. Her fingers gently grazed the intricate metalwork.

"What happened?" she whispered. Something happened that caused him to lose a limb, but what? She was afraid that he would yell at her or scold her for her question. She looked up into the solemn face of the boy, sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Never mind," she quickly said looking away, "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

The girl was shocked when she heard a slight chuckle. She looked up at Edward, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It seems like your always sorry about something," he said, a small smile on his face.

Before Alex could reply, the door opened behind them. The girl took her hand off of Edward's arm, standing up straight.

"Miss, we will be arriving in Central soon," a middle aged woman poked her head out the door, nervous about interrupting Alexandra and her guest, "You should be preparing yourself, your escorts will be waiting for you at the station. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Alex smiled at her graciously and turned toward Edward. "Well, this ride seemed to go by fast, hasn't it?" she mused. The girl let out a sigh, dreading what was waiting in Central. "I should be getting ready," she said, trying to find a suitable excuse. Edward nodded in response, he watched Alexandra make her way through the door. He looked at the scenery behind him, passing various buildings and trees as he sorted through his thoughts. Damnit, he thought to himself, why do women have to so damn confusing. He ran his hands through his golden hair, ruffling it slightly, as he let out a heavy sigh.

Something in the corner of his eye caught the boy's attention. He turned his head to the side slightly. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that it was just another young woman. Her long, dark auburn hair was tied back in a side braid that fell rested on one of her shoulders.

Ed stood awkwardly and uncomfortably for a few moments as the woman's grey-blue eyes surveyed him, her eyes moved up and down his frame for a moment before she finally spoke, her voice ice cold. "Miss Bradley is requesting your presence." She turned swiftly and walked off, not even bothering to see if Edward was following her.

Edward stood, confused, for a second or two before following the woman back into the train car. Why would Alexandra possibly have wanted to see him for? Maybe to chew him out? After all, she still hadn't forgiven him for the cemetery incident. As he walked through a second set of door to the compartment that the two teenagers had been sharing, he walked in on Alex putting a few things into a bag. "Umm…"he mumbled, unsure of what to say, "You wanted to see me?" He asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl didn't answer, but knelt down and retrieved something from under the seat. A toy train. Just as Ed was about to open his mouth to complain, Alexandra's voice rang clear, "You should be getting ready, clean up while you can. After all, I'm sure the fuhrer's wife wouldn't want someone untidy to stay under her roof."

Edward froze. His mind was still processing what the girl before him had just said. "What do you mean?"

Alex stood, sighing in frustration. She turned and placed a hand on her hip. "I mean, you're going to need a place to stay for a while, won't you?"

The young alchemist blinked before a wide, devious, grin spread across his face. "You don't want me to leave you, do you?" he smirked at the blonde girl.

Alexandra responded by smacking the boy upside his head, but not before he caught sight of the slight pink color that had come to the girl's cheeks. "You're blushing! I knew I was right!" Edward snickered, oblivious to the blow that had been delivered to him.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" the girl growled, turning the other way as her cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson, "Besides, right about what?"

This made Edward's laughing stop, he ran through his thoughts, before turning back to face the girl whose back was to him. Edward felt the heat creep up his face as he realized what he had been thinking of. He was thankful that the girl was facing the other way. Ed decided to close his big mouth and not say anything, at least he still had his pride.

When the boy didn't answer, Alex smirked, realizing what he had most likely been thinking, she turned, pointing her finger accusingly at the golden eyed boy. "You actually thought that I liked you?" she laughed, her emerald eyes glimmering in satisfaction. This just made Ed's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Whatever!" he fought back.

"Oh really?" the girl smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth again, but was cut off by a high whistle. She moved over to the window in the compartment, looking out into the train station before them. Ed, too, moved closer to the window, looking over the young girl's head. The door opened and the same two men who were guarding the door earlier stood there. They nodded curtly at Alexandra. The girl walked ahead, pausing to wait for Edward, as the two guards flanked either side of her. Alex paused, waving her hand away at them. "Please, nothing's going to happen to me," she complained. The two men stopped this time without saying anything and let the girl continue.

The door to the train opened and the two teenagers stepped down, Alexandra leading the way. People of all shapes and sizes rushed this was and that, afraid they would miss their ride. Ed gazed around, hoping that Mustang hadn't somehow found out he was coming here.

"Edward."

The boy looked to his left, a pair of green eyes on him, "Yeah?" he questioned, turning his gaze back to the crowd of people, trying to find a route to navigate through.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine. Why?" Edward sped up a little leading the way as he caught sight a familiar face. "C'mon," he took hold of the girl's wrist and led her to the archway, trying to make it outside.

Alex allowed the boy to take the lead, being tugged behind him. "Well, you seem kind of," she thought for a moment, trying to find the right word, "nervous." The boy started walking faster, tugging Alexandra behind him. "Ed," she whined, trying to pull her arm back, succeeding.

Edward stopped, lowering his voice so that no one could hear him but the person it was directed towards. "Listen, we have to get out of here. Alright? So just keep moving, let's go." All of a sudden, the boy heard a loud thump behind him, his hair shot up momentarily as he looked over at the spot where the familiar face had just been. Before he could even turn around, he heard the booming voice over him.

"Miss Alexandra! I finally found you!" the man exclaimed, "And I see that you have brought Mister Edward Elric with you!" The man reached down, his arms opened wide as he tried to embrace the young alchemist who had already run to stand at Alexandra's side.

Alex smiled up kindly at the large man, "Hello there Major Armstrong. It's good to see you again!"

"As it is to see you Miss," the Major smiled down at the young teenager, "Are you ready to return?" he asked.

Alexandra sighed and looked around, looking to find an excuse. "Well, there are a few things I have to do first," she tried.

"Very well, I'll an escort called for you."

"What? No really I don't need an escort! I'll be fine!" the girl exclaimed. She was tired of everyone thinking she couldn't take care of herself.

"Hmm…very well…" the large blonde man said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe he came with us," Ed grumbled to the girl next to him. They were cramped in a small car with none other than the Major. The two teenagers were forced to be stuck together, being pressed up against each other with the large man in front of them.

"Ugh! Damnit Ed, it's not my fault!" Alex whispered back, "You're not the only one who's pissed!"

"Miss Bradley!" the major exclaimed, "What would your mother say if she heard you speaking like that? That is not the proper way for a young lady to speak!" the man lectured them, going into detail about the ways of the Armstrong family.

The teenagers looked at each other and sighed. Alex crossed her legs, folding her short, dark skirt down over her legs as far as it would go. It was obvious she was quite uncomfortable being this close to the boy next to her. Ed tugged uncomfortably at his collar looking out the window.

Once the major finished his lecture, he looked on at the young pair in front of him before showing a huge grin. "My, my!" he cried, "What an adorable couple!" This statement made the two teenagers turn a shade of crimson. The man leaned in closer to Alexandra and whispered, "I never thought you were one to date, your mother will be thrilled!" This just made the girl blush a deeper shade of red.

The car came to a stop then as the major was telling Edward a tale of Armstrong 'romancing' through the ages. Alex took this as her only chance. It was now or never. She quickly opened the car door, hopping out. "Well, we're here," she cried, "Bye now! I'll give you a call if I need anything!" she slammed the door, accidently hitting a startled Edward.

As the girl ran off down the street, the two males looked at each other, puzzled. Ed was the first to speak. "I'm gonna go look for her," he said carefully, anything to get away from the large man in front of him. He slowly opened the door and stepped out, before slamming it and darting off in the direction that the girl had gone not even moments ago.

Edward spotted the girl in an alleyway, pausing to catch his breath. He made his way over to her slowly, huffing from his run. The girl was clutching her stomach and catching her breath. She looked at Ed when she heard him near her. "Did. He. Follow. You?" she managed between breaths.

"I. Don't. Think. So." The boy replied, equally exhausted. He sat back against a wall, looking up and taking deep breaths. "Damnit!"

The girl had finally recovered and came to sit next to him. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "What?" she asked.

"I really hope that he doesn't come after us."

"Well, even if he does, we'll be long gone by then," Alexandra stood up and held out her hand to help Ed get up onto his feet. "C'mon."

Edward considered this for a minute, looking at the small hand in front of him. "Fine." He took the girl's hand and pulled himself up. "Where too?" he asked the girl as they made their way out of the alley.

Alex looked left and right. The car was gone, but she was still suspicious. "Well, I don't see the car anymore," she said.

"Let's just walk around and if we see him, we make a break for it," Ed said casually as if he did this all the time.

The girl laughed lightly, glad that Edward was here with her. "Well, you sound like a pro," she chuckled.

"I guess you could say that."

The two teenagers walked down the street side by side in silence. The silence was interrupted by Ed's growling. This only made the girl laugh. "Someone's hungry."

"Uh…kind of…" Ed looked around, trying to find a place to eat. "C'mon," he pointed down the street towards a small, empty looking shop.

` The duo made their way to a small table that sat outside the shop. Not long after, a young girl, around their age, came to take their orders. The girl seemed to be quite taken by Edward; she brushed up against him lightly as she placed two glasses of water on the table. Alex sat in silence, watching the girl try to flirt with the boy in front of her as he ordered. After the girl left, clearly disappointed, Ed eyed Alex, who hadn't said much except for her order since the waitress arrived.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, leaning his head on his hand which he had propped up with his elbow on the table.

"Didn't you ever learn to keep your elbows off the table?" Alexandra snapped.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Edward mumbled, slowly taking his elbow off of the table.

"Here's your food," the girl came back with a platter in her hand; she placed it in front of Ed.

"Thanks," Edward said in a surprisingly polite tone.

"Please, call me Collette," Collette batted her long eyelashes innocently at the boy.

"Excuse me, Collette," Alex interrupted, standing up, "but is there a bathroom inside?"

"Huh?" the raven haired girl looked over shocked, as if she had just realized Alexandra was even there, "Um…no sorry, we don't have one." Her gaze then returned to Edward.

"If you'll excuse me," Alexandra said coldly. She turned and head down the street. Ed watched her back recede for a few seconds, hoping that she would turn back. It became obvious to him that she wasn't planning on turning around. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills which he slapped onto the table.

"Sorry about that!" he called back to Collette as he took off after the fuhrer's young daughter. "Alexandra!" Ed took off in the direction that he saw the girl go, weaving past various crowds of people.

Once Alex heard her name called, she broke into something between a sprint and a jog, picking up noticeable speed. Edward had to admit, this girl was fast, but so was he. The girl made a sudden turn, running into an alley. Ed swerved around a young mother and her child, into the same alley way. There! Alex was trying to make her way to the other end of the alleyway. Ed knew there was no other option. He clapped his hands together, and placed them on the sidewalk. A giant wall soared up on the other end of the alleyway, trapping the girl there with him.

Once he was nearing the end of the alley, Alexandra sat still on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"What's your problem?" Ed practically shouted, thankful that this was not a busy street, "Why'd you just run off like that?"

A muffled "Go away," was the only response he got in return. Ed crossed his arms across his chest, standing firmly in front of the girl. "Fine, then be that way!" he shouted, but then immediately regretted. The girl was already upset and here he was shouting at her.

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when the figure rose, Alexandra stood, placing her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face, looking nearly recovered. "Why can't you just listen?" she spat, "Stop being so stubborn! Just leave me alone and let me out!"

"Well, Miss Bradley," Ed said, coating it with sarcasm, "You're just as stubborn as I am!"

Alex leaned against the wall, raising her eyebrow. It was obvious that all her fire and spirit was back and she wasn't impressed by the young alchemist's remark.

Damnit, Ed thought, she's so damn stubborn, maybe Al could talk some sense into her. Edward gazed at the figure before him. Her long, pale blonde hair shone radiantly in the light as it fell gracefully over her shoulders, True, she wasn't all that tall, but then again neither was he, but her slender body curved wonderfully in all the right places. And her eyes, he loved her eyes the best. The way she looked as everything with such determination, even as they bore daggers at him, they were still beautiful. Her lips had a natural pinkish tint and curved into a cupids bow. And the way they fit perfectly with his that night…

Ed moved closer to the girl, and before she could protest, he slipped his hand under her chin, cradling it, and tilted it up, meeting her lips with his.

Alex was shocked. He's doing it again, she thought. But she loved it. He loved the way his body felt against hers. She pressed herself closer to him, taking in his deep, musky scent before he pulled away. She felt him move one of his hands to her waist, holding her to him, and the other cradling her warm cheek. He shivered at the cool touch of his automail as it caressed her cheek. Laying both her hands on his chest, the girl eagerly kissed him back, wondering how long this would last before he pulled away.

Ed held her to him, his hand settling on her hip. He waited the moment when she kissed him back. For a moment Edward worried that she would pull away, rejecting him. As he remembered, their lips met perfectly, fitting into the other's shape. Her petite frame melted into his muscular one as he held her.

At last, Edward pulled away for air. His cheeks were flushed as he closed his eyes and gently leaned his forehead against Alexandra, taking heavy breaths. Alex gazed up at him, breathing heavily herself. The boy opened his eyes, gazing down into those emerald ones that he adored so much. What could he say to her? He already hurt her once, he couldn't do that again. What to do? Those green eyes were gazing sadly into his own, waiting. Ed realized what she was waiting for, she was waiting for him to reject her, just as he had before. Well that wasn't going to happen this time.

"Alex," he began, still not sure of himself. How was he supposed to tell her how he felt? He wasn't even sure himself. Hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, Edward straightened himself up. He snaked his arms around the girl holding her to him, so that her head rested on his chest, and kissed the top of her head gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair, "that I've been such a jerk since we met. I really am sorry," he felt his cheeks flare, glad that he had the height advantage this time so that she couldn't see, "but not for that kiss."

` Alexandra was speechless. Had he really said that? Smiling, she nestled into the boy who held her. Now it was her turn to apologize, Ed hadn't really been the only one who wasn't being fair. "Ed," she whispered, hoping that he would forgive her, "I'm sorry too, I've been acting like such a brat today…"

Edward thought for a moment, he was sure of how he felt for her, but he wasn't sure if he could say it aloud. He leaned down, resting his head on the girl's shoulder, in the crook of her neck. "Alex," he whispered, causing shivers to go up Alexandra's spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck, I have something that I need to tell you. You have no idea. No idea, of what you mean to me. And here me out, I'm not going to give up on you Alexandra Bradley," Ed could feel his face heating up. He couldn't believe he was actually saying all this aloud. "And you what I want, Alex?" He planted a soft kiss on the teen girl's neck. "I want you."


	6. Update

Ok, I have something to say about this story. When I started writing it, I didn't really like the character of Alexandra much, I still don't. One of the reviews on this story, made me realize that even more. I wasn't offended by it at all; I actually respect them for that review.

This is why I'm going to be editing this whole story. I am going to be writing another fan fiction, with the same characters, just a different feel/plot. Also, its going to be more accurate with the characters. There will be the same Ed you all know and love.

But anyways, the Ed in this story doesn't seem like the Ed I've seen in the two series. Just thought I'd change it up, but it doesn't seem as good with the 'altered' Edward.

Personally, I would rather write a fic with Ling and Lan Fan, but someone convinced me to do an EDxOC.

Oh well, I'll still work on this one, but the other story I'm writing with the 'real' Ed will be up sometime this week.


End file.
